This invention relates to the field of parts processing and, more specifically, to the mounting of very small parts during processing of a contract with the Department of Energy (Contract No. W-7405-ENG-36).
The processing of very small parts is becoming increasingly important, particularly in the fields of nuclear fusion research and microelectronics. In nuclear fusion research, submillimeter diameter glass spheres are frequently used as targets. Often, these spheres need to be coated either partially or totally with a material. This normally requires that the sphere be held during a coating step and also during the step when some of the coating is machined off the sphere. Similar requirements are seen in the microelectronic industry.
In the past, the normal methods of mounting such parts for processing have involved vacuum fixtures, or the physical holding of the part in some other type of fixture. As a vacuum fixture utilizes a local vacuum to hold a part, it is useless in a vacuum processing environment. However, physically holding an object in a fixture often damages the part being held. Both techniques prevent a substantial portion of the part from being coated because of the surface area covered by the mounting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus by which small parts can be securely mounted during processing.
It is a further object to provide apparatus for mounting small parts during processing which does not damage the part and which does not cover a substantial portion of the surface of the part.